


Baffling The Boys In Green

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Another St. Patrick's Day offering and the first story of what turned out to be an unitentional three-parter.</p><p>The Doctor pisses off a leprechaun and Sam gets ripped off by an Earth import shop on an alien planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baffling The Boys In Green

"One sees the strangest things, sometimes." thought the Doctor to himself. He was in the fairy meadow of the TARDIS, taking a stroll before breakfast. He'd not been walking five minutes when he noticed a leprechaun standing over a pot of gold, admiring it. Strange, because, to the Doctor's knowledge, there were no leprechauns in the TARDIS and also because there was no rainbow in sight. All right, maybe pots of gold didn't always have rainbows attached, but still, it was strange seeing a leprechaun in the TARDIS. What was even more strange, was the fact that this leprechaun looked vaguely familiar. The Doctor just couldn't place him. He was about to approach and say hello, when the strangest thing happened.

The pot of gold suddenly raised up high into the air and tipped over, seemingly of its own accord, causing the gold to scatter all over the meadow. The leprechaun set up an awful fuss. He was dancing about, waving his arms up and down and using the most frightful language, especially as a breeze next came up and started blowing his gold all over! He became even more agitated when, one by one, the pieces of gold started to disappear!

"Me gold! Me gold!" Then he saw the Doctor. He stared, wide-eyed, at what appeared to be a giant leprechaun. The enormous creature certainly looked like a leprechaun with his chestnut curls blowing behind him and his long green velvet coat. But the leprechaun had his priorities straight and he immediately stomped over to the Doctor who had been staring in disbelief at the goings-on. "Aye, and what've ye done with me gold, ye blasted overgrown disgrace to leprechauns everywhere! I wants me gold, NOW, or I'll be turning ye inta the loudest banshee this side-a Dublin, I will!" He glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor resisted, with great difficulty, the urge to burst out laughing at the furious little creature. He coughed, and replied. "Firstly, let me welcome you to my TARDIS. I'm the Doctor." He smiled, crouched down, and held out a hand. The leprechaun gaped.

"To your what?"

"My TARDIS. My home. It's...um...a...spaceship. Oh, and I have no idea how you got here. But you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Now, then, maybe I can help you to find your gold, eh?" The leprechaun was completely put off his stroke and simply walked off, shaking his head and muttering. He wasn't the only one. The Doctor was quite baffled, himself. He shook his own head and went back to the kitchen for breakfast.

********

The Doctor entered the TARDIS kitchen, checking his watch and thinking, "Surely, it's later than that!" He looked up just in time to see Sam open a packet of breakfast cereal and pour the entire contents into a large bowl. She then began taking certain pieces out and was transferring them to another bowl when she noticed the Doctor. He was staring at her in amazement. She grinned.

"Oh, hi! It's this new cereal I bought at that Earth import shop on Myristylaina 60. The marshmallow bits aren't vegetarian-style, after all. They lied to me in that shop." She sighed and removed more of the marshmallow pieces to the other bowl. "Anyway, I thought I'd see if Daisy and Onslow might like the marshmallow bits. Be right back." She took the bowl of marshmallow charms to the wooded area of the beach room for the two chimps. The Doctor stared at the front of the packet. The leprechaun from the fairy meadow was pictured there. He looked considerably happier than he did in the fairy meadow, earlier. The Doctor chuckled to himself. Then he happened to glance at the clock on the kitchen wall. He frowned. "I haven't been in here THAT long, have I?" Then he grinned, realising. Even he would never understand how "magical" the TARDIS was, but he doubted she was "delicious".

********

Somewhere just beyond the edge of the fairy meadow, just into the forest, a leprechaun spied his gold. It was now in a different pot. "YES!" he cried, and dashed over.

The End


End file.
